Silenced Past
by iejabynks
Summary: Jasper-centric one shot... it's not much since it is just a spur of a moment thing to clear up my writers block... hahaha... Jasper glimpse into his past...


He never saw me; he never even realized I was even there. From a far I just watched him as he watched her. I felt invisible in this place of hundreds. I am invisible. No one ever noticed me. No one realized I existed. Not people in school, not my mother and especially not my father.

My pencil danced on the drawing pad sketching his perfect face. Every single day I sat there and drew him. Only him. His perfect features are humanly impossible. I look down towards my drawing and suddenly a shadow cast over me. I am afraid to look up. What if it's him? What if he finally sees me? I look up anyway. The urge to know who it was is impossible to resist.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He spoke, his voice is softer than I expected. A slight southern accent hinted in his voice. The melodic of his voice seem seductive. I just shook my head. Afraid to even glance at his eyes. "Why wouldn't you talk to me? You have been drawing me since you've been transferred here." He asked.

I could not answer him. Not that I do not want to have a conversation with him but I could not. Maybe a reason for me being invisible in this world is because I am mute. I can hear people but I can never answer them.

_I'm sorry. _I wrote down.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked as he sat beside me. He signaled one of his brothers to come. The mind reader. I can hear in his mind. But he cannot seem to get through mine.

_I can't speak. I'm mute._ I wrote again after erasing the one before.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." He said. "I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale." He smiled. I smile at him and nodded. I know. I know who he is.

_He can't read my mind can he? I can hear that he is confused. _I smile as I wrote.

"How do you know he can hear thoughts?" He questioned. I just shrugged. I could hear people finally realizing I exist. As he sat there I kind of suddenly materialized out of no where. "Can you hear other people's thoughts too?" he questioned. I just nodded. "You know what we are?" He questioned again. Again I nodded.

For sure I know. The first time the newest girl came in the school, I could listen he was struggling just to sit still. So was Edward. Edward was worried why he could not tap into Bella's thought too. I can. She was wondering why he was weird to her. He was also hungry at the time.

"What is your name?" He asked. Not that I do not want him to know. Just that I am afraid on how he might react to my name. He cupped my face so that I face his. His hands were as cold as ice. His eyes were beautiful. There are no words to describe his beauty. Unlike his brothers, he looks less rough than them but strong.

"Elisabeth Whitlock." I tried to speak. I was sure it could not be louder than a whisper but he caught it somehow. He can hear things that are very soft that is impossible for a human to hear. His grin reduced to a tight thin line. I look away. I never hear his true name. All I knew his name was as Jasper Hale.

"Who are your parents?" He asked. I just shook my head. "Will you tell me sometime later?" He asked. I just nodded.

…….

I walked slowly from the school. I was not in a hurry to go back to a house of mayhem. My mom and dad are forever shouting at each other. My foster mom and dad that is. I stuck my walkman in my ears just to drown other people's thought. One thought is shouting though. I turn around and Jasper was already at my side.

Even though my voice is not loud enough for a normal person to hear but he can. "Where is Alice?" I asked. My voice sounded like a rough whisper. He smiled.

"She's going home." He said. I shook my head at his thought. He told her he was going to help me with my speech.

"It hurts, speaking. Can I write?" I asked. He just shrugged. 'Whatever you prefer.' He thought. I just made a face which I was quite sure he did not realize.

_What do you want to know? _I wrote on a blank page of my sketching pad.

"Maybe you can read my mind." He teased.

_I can only hear if you are thinking about it. And you re not. You are thinking about your past._ I wrote quickly. He was a very patient man.

"I was thinking about your name. Whitlock?" he said. I nodded.

_Same as yours. I don't know my parents. I was adopted and my foster family moved here a year ago. _I wrote. Pausing at some point. I was not sure to tell him or not but I was curious as well. I took out my leather bound diary. The only thing that was left of my real family. Or that is given to me.

_When I first saw you, I was terrified. I thought I saw a ghost. Because you look so much like my great grand uncle. _I wrote and handed the worn photograph to him. It was not perfect, but close. _ Is that you?_

All I needed him to do is nod. He looks up at me. His mind was rambling. He was not sure himself. It could be him. it could be someone who looks like him. He wanted the guy in the picture to be him at the same time he don't. I shut my eyes his thoughts are hurting me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I buried my face in my palms. I just nodded. I need him to think of other things. "Good god." He whispered of what I could hear as he cupped his mouth. "this is not me, Elisabeth, it's not me. It's Jason. That's Jason. I was not here at the time this was taken." He said whispering. "Elisabeth, look at me." He urged.

I looked up. I could see his memories. That was his twin brother. When he was hum at least. Jason was the tough one, the stronger one. He could not bare to live with his family anymore, that was the reason he went to enroll for the army.

_Think about something else. it's hurting my head. _ I wrote as my hands trembled to inscribe on the paper.

"May I?" He asked as he thought of reading the leather bound diary I brought out. I never have gotten passed the tenth page myself. Not that it was boring but it was too hurtful to read the depression that was described in the book. I look up at him. I could hear him pleading to know. I nodded. If it is true, then he has the right to know too.

"They thought I was dead. They all think so. I couldn't go back like this." he said softly. He regretted not going back. "I didn't know what he had to go through. He was the strong one." He hook his head.

_He was your brother. _He just nodded. _I'm glad I found you. I thought I might never find my family ever again. I never knew my dad or my mom. _I look up to his eyes and smile. _I know how hard it is for you not to feed from me. I'm sorry._

"I'm usually trying to calm people down. Not the other way around." He joked. I just smiled. "Do you have anything to do?" He asked curiously. I hesitated. He was going to make me meet with his other family. I shook my head at his thought. "Why?" he asked.

"Jasper!" a high pitched voice screamed for him. We both turn to Alice. "Get her out of there." She said quickly. There was not even enough time for his inhumanly speed to respond when I felt a piercing pain enters through my chest. The thoughts of others around quickly drowned. Two thoughts in my head fighting. He was thinking o kill him. He did not know he was not human. Jasper wanted to kill him too but he was scared of the truth that might surface.

"Go. Get away." I said only for his ears to hear. I could feel his struggle not to breathe the odor of my blood. "Let this end here." I pleaded before everything went black around me and no more thoughts in my head except my own.


End file.
